Goodmorning kiss
by bloomingflower
Summary: Hermione sneaks out of Hogwarts to give Sirius a good-morning kiss.


AN: _Hello everyone! This is my first attempt to write a Sirius x Hermione thing. I am currently working on a longer story which I will post a.s.a.p :) Until then I hope this one is not too dissapointing! And please remember to review! Thanks!_

Good morning kiss

Hermione slowly opened her eyes to find Sirius laying next to her with his grey eyes resting on hers. She gently pulled him over and he kissed her softly on the lips. They were lying in each other's arms for several moments until Hermione suddenly noticed the sunlight which had fought its way through the thick curtains at grimmauld place number twelve. She jumped up with a chock,

"Merlin's beard! What time is it?"

"Don't worry love,"

"It has only been two hours since you arrived" Sirius said as he stood up and put his arms around her.

"TWO HOURS?" Hermione pushed away his gentle arms and started to run around in the bedroom looking for the pieces of her school robes.

Her intentions had been quite innocent when she woke up two hours before anyone else and apparated to grimmauld place to give the man she loves a goodmorning kiss. Of course she should have guessed she would end up in his bed, totally naked.

Hermione gave up finding her clothes, took her wand and summoned it all. She made a quiet whimper as she saw her shirt being totally crumpled up, she straitened it a bit but it didn't quite help. Sirius was sitting on the bed, watching Hermione's useless attempts in looking like she did every day at Hogwarts. He couldn't help letting out a giggle as she turned around and faced him. Her hair was wild and messy, her shirt and skirt was crumpled up, the cardigan was full of dust since it had been thrown in some far-away corner.

"What is so funny?" she said firmly,

"Oh nothing in specific." He still had that smirked smile on his face,

"It's just, I think even a troll would guess that you have sneaked out of Hogwarts and had the best sex ever, but well that's just a guess."

Hermione threw a pillow at him.

"Don't make fun of me! But she couldn't hold back a smile; she could still feel the boiling happiness from their intimate night.

"Why don't you just skip some lessons today and spent the day with me? I'll promise you'll learn something then." Sirius wasn't giggling anymore, but she recognized that childish look in his eyes. His learning probably meant shopping in diagon alley and eating all sorts of sweats until they exploded. She smiled at the thought but then became serious and spoke with a firm voice.

"I would never skip lessons, and I'm sure you know that better than anyone!" He stood up and looked deeply into her eyes, "Yes I do, and I will never prohibit you that pleasure." He softly kissed her lips. "I love you," she smiled and kissed him back "I might have noticed 'cause I love you too" she answered playfully.

"I really must go now" she said as she stepped back. "I think you'll have time for breakfast," Sirius placed a kiss on her cheek. "It might be better if I visit you next time right?"

Hermione smiled at him and apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

She wasn't as late as she thought; there were still some tables only half filled with students. She joined Harry and Ron, who looked extremely surprised at her.

"Bloody hell Hermione where have you been?" Ron looked surprised at her. Harry looked concerned at her "What has happened Hermione, you look…" "just as normal as ever!" Ginny finished his sentence with a gentle voice and dragged Hermione a bit away from Ron and Harry who were exchanging glances."

"Where have you been Hermione? When I woke up this morning you were gone?" she whispered with a concerned face expression.

Hermione looked at her best friend. Ginny was the only one who knew about her and Sirius. "Well, I just wanted to give him a good morning kiss, that's all!" Ginny smiled at Hermione's lame explanation, and continued.

"Well I would have done the same to Harry, if I didn't wait for you for half an hour, so I quite don't believe you!"

Hermione couldn't hold back a giggle; fortunately Ginny hadn't noticed that she had been gone for more than half an hour.

"Okay then," Hermione leant towards her checking no one were listening, "We might did a bit more than good morning kisses" She felt her cheeks turn pink, and Ginny laughed silently.

"Well I knew it!" she said in a cheerful voice. "Let's go back to Ron and Harry, I'll help you with an alibi" Hermione smiled at her as they moved back to the boys who were now discussing Quidditch.

She was calm now when everything seemed to be like another normal day, although the very start had been quite different. Then she remembered what Sirius told her before she left.

_It might be better if I visit you next time. _

Until now she hadn't given it a deeper thought, but now she realised what dreadful idea had popped into Sirius' mind. Was he going to come to Hogwarts? Not only would it be impossible for him to slip through the security charms, neither would they be alone in the girls sleeping department, and sneaking out at night was of course not aloud. Sirius would never do anything that would bring her in danger, but nevertheless she got a bit anxious. He of course, didn't care if he got himself in danger.

Hermione felt someone's eyes resting on her, she turned her head and her eyes met with the dark ones of her observant. Severus Snape was watching her from his seat at the teachers table. She quickly turned away and pretended to be more than usual interested in the others conversation.

Lately she had gotten this rotten feeling that professor Snape knew about her relationship with Sirius, but how he would have found out, was a mystery to her.

* * *

The End


End file.
